


by the stairs

by sukker_sugar



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, im so tired just take this, no beta we die like so many people, uncleinnit supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Snuggling intensifies
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	by the stairs

**Author's Note:**

> what is UP im here im queer and ive brought brainrot back with me
> 
> (NOTE: this is not actually RPF, it is about their Dream SMP chacacters, so keep that in mind :])

“And here’s Michael! I think he’d technically be your nephew, Tommy.” Tubbo said, holding the piglin child against his hip and siling. Michael giddily smiled and reached out for Tommy with tiny hands, Tommy giving him his finger to grab onto. “awe, I think he likes you already.”

Tommy smirked a bit upon the kid seeming to warm up to him so soon, even when he still looked a bit beaten up - quite literally. There was a sudden harsh knock against the door, startling both Tubbo and Tommy a bit. “I’ll go get that, give me a minute.” Tubbo said, putting Michael down lightly and waving to his friend and son while walking off. 

Back with the younger two, Michael looked up to Tommy with big, sparkling eyes - full of curiosity. Tommy chuckled a bit, kneeling down to eye level with the child. Michael toddled over to him, latching onto Tommy’s arm, and catching the teen by surprise. 

“What’re you doing, bud?” he questioned, looking down a bit. Michael babbled a bit in reply, attempting to climb his arm. Tommy laughed a bit, picking him up and standing back up. “How do ya like that?” 

Michael nodded with a wide smile, snuggling into Tommy’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Which was exactly  _ not _ what Tommy was expecting. (He wasn’t complaining, of course, but it wasn’t quite what he had expected of the toddler.) He wandered on over to the stairs and plopped himself down, leaning back against the back of the steps. The kid’s small snores floated around the space, making Tommy himself a bit tied. He closed his eyes a bit and leaned his head against the rail, taking a breath of contentment. 

* * *

After a few minutes, Tubbo closed the door and headed back to where he and Tommy had been talking, only to find that he, nor Michael, were there. He would’ve started to panic, if he hadn’t soon after heard the small, combined snores of Tommy and Michael a few metres away, fast asleep. Michael was curled up against Tommy and Tommy held the kid in a protective manner in his sleep. 

If he were being honest, Tubbo had to fight back the urge to make an audible noise - the sight was one of the cutest things he had seen that week. He sent over and sat himself down, ruffling Michael’s hair and dozing off next to Tommy. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is suker-sugar


End file.
